


Entranced

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: If this sucks sorry.Just a little something I was trying out.





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and to the point, but please enjoy or not.☺😅

Cameron Jordan was thinking about Cam Newton again. Cam was a charming and attractive guy with a peculiar fashion sense and hot, athletic body.

Cameron walked over to the window and reflected on his pretty surroundings. He had always loved beautiful Miami with its pristine, sandy beaches. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel at peace.

Then he saw something in the distance, our rather someone. It was the lovesome figure of Cam Newton.

Cameron gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a kind, pleasant gentleman with a great sense of humor and good looks. His friends saw him as a cocky but humble guy.

The kind gentleman was not prepared for what Cam had in store today.  
The sun shone like a oven, making Cameron very hot. He grabbed a hat that had been strewn nearby and placed it on his head.

As Cameron stepped outside and Cam came closer, he could see the huge smile on his face.

Cam beamed with joy. He said, in a hushed tone, "I love you and want to be with you. "

Cameron regarded Cam's angelic features and hot athletic body. "I feel the same way!" revealed Cameron with a delighted grin.

They both lean in to one another and kiss very passionately. For a brief moment, they get lost into the comfort of each other, then they both withdrawal.

Cam looked happy, blushing like a school girl.

Cameron then invites him inside for a nice glass of wine.


End file.
